


I Will Share Your Road

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Yasha (Critical Role), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Yasha is a Softie (Critical Role), like So Much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: During a battle, Jester's power is used against her friends. Yasha understands what she's feeling.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Yasha
Series: Lis Writes Mighty Nein [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	I Will Share Your Road

Jester’s eyes are dull as she turns towards her party members. They hold none of the affection or lightheartedness that they all associate with the tiefling. It’s their first tell that something isn’t right. The second is the spiritual weapon that she sends careening into Beauregard.

“Fuck!” Beau shouts as she clutches her side. “Jester, what the hell?” 

“It’s not Jester,” Yasha shouts over the clamor of the fight. “She’s not in control!” 

Beau curses, her grip tightening on her staff. “Caduceus can you fix this?” 

“I’m a little preoccupied!” His voice comes from behind them and Yasha turns to see Caduceus fighting several undead soldiers while casting a healing spell to Fjord and Veth. 

Yasha makes eye contact with Caleb across the battlefield and he nods, clearly understanding what she wants to do. Take down the sorcerer, end the spell. Just like that, Caleb runs to engage the sorcerer, while Yasha runs towards Jester. She and Beau try their best to halt her aggressions, but it is very difficult to disarm a magic user especially when they’re trying their best not to injure her. 

They both pull their hits, and thus, nothing they’re doing seems to be making any difference. When nothing seems to be working, Yasha and Beau ramp up their attacks. Not enough to kill Jester, but hopefully enough to shake her from her whatever spell is holding her hostage. Yasha pierces Jester’s arm with her sword. But the cleric doesn’t so much as flinch, her face remaining stoic as she blasts them with yet another spell. 

“Yasha!” 

Yasha turns towards the voice and sees Caleb struggling against the sorcerer. She swears under her breath and runs towards the wizard, leaving Beau to fight Jester. Quelling her worry for the monk, Yasha engages the sorcerer with Caleb. Beau can hold her own. At least that’s what Yasha assumes until she hears Veth shout, “Beau!” 

Yasha turns just in time to see Beau fall to the ground, her eyes unseeing and blood pouring from a gaping wound in her torso. Jester stands over her, her face blank. As Beauregard’s body hits the ground, Caleb sends a final fireball towards the sorcerer, they instantly burn into ash. 

As the sorcerer disappears, Jester’s eyes become clear. Tears pool quickly in her eyes as she stumbles to the ground, seeing the destruction she caused. Yasha runs towards Beau and pulls her head into her lap. She starts to reach for the badges in her bag.

“Beau!” Jester falls to her knees beside them. Yasha can see her gasping for air as she reaches out for Beau’s arm with a shaking hand. A green light emanates from Jester’s hand and spreads across Beau’s body. After a moment, Beau inhales and sits up. She sees Yasha first and smiles a little bit, but when she sees Jester, Beau’s eyes widen and she instinctively tries to move away. 

Jester looks up at Beau with so much pain, Yasha feels her own heart hurt. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jester shakily rises to her feet, stumbling a little bit back. Fjord reaches out to her, but she moves quickly away, tearful apologies pouring from her lips as she turns heel and runs into the forest. 

Fjord moves to follow her, but Caleb steps in front of him. “Give her some space.” He looks at the rest of the group, “Let’s set up camp here for the night.” Everyone nods and as they start making preparations, Caduceus lowers himself down next to Beau and Yasha and reaches out to heal the monk.

“You should go to her,” Caduceus says to Yasha as he helps Beau to her feet. “You’re one of the few people who can understand what she’s feeling right now.”

Yasha sighs, “I...I know. I’m just going to give her a few minutes to calm down a little before I go.” Caduceus squeezes her shoulder and starts to head back to everyone. 

Yasha easily follows the path Jester had taken through the woods, a distraught tiefling isn’t hard to track. The first thing Yasha hears is sniffling, then quiet voices. She walks a little further towards the sound. From around a tree, Yasha can just make out Jester’s skirt and her shoulder. On the ground in front of her is the Traveller, his hand on her shoulder.

“Just breathe,” he says, his voice sounds softer and more concerned that Yasha has ever heard from the arch-fey. Artagen’s head whips up as Yasha approaches. He leans closer to Jester, whispering something in her ear before fading away. 

Jester lifts her head and turns to look over at Yasha. It speaks great volumes to Yasha that Jester doesn’t even try to wipe her tears or put on a smile. She just ducks her head. “Go away.”

Yasha sighs, “You don’t want to be alone right now, we both know that. Can I sit?” After a brief moment of hesitation, Jester nods and Yasha lowers herself onto the ground beside her. Yasha watches Jester carefully as she curls in on herself. 

After a moment, Jester asks, “How’s Beau doing?” 

“She’s okay. Caduceus is healing her and everyone else up. They’re okay. Are you hurt at all? I know that Beau and I didn’t exactly go easy on you.” 

Jester shakes her head, “You were right to hurt me, I-I couldn’t stop.” Jester takes a shaky breath. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Yasha nods to where she hurt Jester’s arm. “Because your arm is bleeding pretty bad. If you won’t use a spell to heal it, at least let me bandage it, okay?” Jester doesn’t say anything, just holds her arm out to Yasha. She gently takes Jester’s wrist and some bandages from her pack. As she wraps the wound, Yasha begins to speak in her soft voice. “It wasn’t your fault. All of us know that you didn’t mean to hurt us. It wasn’t you.” 

Jester wraps her other arm around her stomach as tears immediately start to pool again. “How can you say that, Yasha? I killed Beau, I nearly killed you too.” Jester forces the words out despite her shaky voice. 

Yasha smiles sadly, “Because I know what it’s like to have your body not be your own and your own power used against those you care for the most.” 

Jester immediately looks up to Yasha, “Yasha, I’m sorry, I didn’t think about that. I-I didn’t-”

“It’s alright.” Yasha squeezes her hand and resumes wrapping her arm. After a moment, Yasha sighs, “What I’m saying is that I know what you’re going through and I’m here for you if you want to talk about it. I know that you feel weak and guilty and a mess of emotions that don’t make sense yet. I know that you keep repeating what happened over and over in your mind. It took me a while to stop doing that and it’s not going to happen right away. But in time it will be okay because none of us are upset with you.”

“But Beau-”

“Jester, Beau died for a split second and you brought her back. To her, no time passed. She didn’t see the spell break. She wasn’t afraid or upset with you, she was still in fight mode.” Yasha meets Jester’s eyes as she says, “I know that it’s going to take a little while before you trust yourself again, but I want you to know that I still trust you and that I am here for you.” 

When Yasha finishes, she doesn’t expect Jester to say anything. And she doesn’t. But what Jester does do is tackle Yasha into a hug, nearly knocking her over. Yasha immediately hugs her back, careful not to hold her too tight. Jester’s horns poke her chest a little bit, but Yasha doesn’t pay it any mind, especially not when Jester starts crying. 

“Oh.” 

She doesn’t have much experience with comforting her companions, but right now Jester reminds her of some of the children back in her tribe who when they were upset wanted nothing more than to be held close. So that’s what she does. She wraps her arms tight around Jester’s middle and rests her head on top of the tiefling’s. Jester trembles in her arms as she cries, it makes Yasha’s heart hurt for the pain and turmoil she knows that Jester is going through right now. But Yasha also knows that in time it won’t hurt so much. 

They stay like that for a while, until Jester’s sobs finally die down and the trembling ceases. It’s a while longer still until Jester pulls herself from Yasha’s arms, and sits back against the tree, her arms back around herself. Yasha doesn’t say anything, she just waits for Jester to finally speak again.

Jester’s eyes are on the ground as she whispers, “Can you tell me again? That you trust me?” 

Yasha smiles, “Look at me.” She does, her eyes are red from crying and her cheeks are pale. “Jester, I trust you with my life. And even more importantly, I trust you with my friend’s lives. You are still worthy of trust and compassion. What happened was not your fault. I trust you.”

“Thank you, Yasha,” Jester wipes her eyes. “Thank you so much.” 

Yasha watches her for a moment as Jester touches her hand to her chest and casts a small healing spell on herself. “You ready to head back to everyone else?” Yasha asks.

Jester shakes her head, “Not yet.” She draws her knees back to her chest. “You can go through, I know you have better things to do. You should check on Beau.” 

“Nonsense.” Yasha moves next to her and puts her arm around Jester’s shoulders, pulling the tiefling to lean against her chest. “I should be checking on you. Beau has other people to look after her. I’m here as long as you want me.”

“Thank you,” Jester whispers as she curls against Yasha. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is @romeoandjulietyouwish so come say hi!


End file.
